mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Es Arte un Vestido Hacer
thumb|300px|right La canción '''Es Arte un Vestido Hacer' es la unica canción del decimo quinto episodio de la primera temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y la primera canción de Rarity en el show. La canción es un directo homenaje o una "copia prestada" a la canción de Stephen Sondheim ''Putting It Together del show Sunday In the Park With George. Es la única canción de la serie, hasta el momento, con una segunda vuelta. Letra Español Latino :Rarity :A coser, junta varios hilos :Twilight ve, como un gran vestido te haré, :que la tela caiga perfecta, :el color ideal es para tí. :Debo pensar bien en cada parte, :para que el vestido sea obra de arte. :El vestido de Twilight es. :A checar detalles de la tela, :joyas hay, tiene una puntada y de pegar. :Hacerlo perfecto y elegante, :aunque no le agrade y sea formal, :ella es un poco más casual, :pués vender le interesa más. :Es de AppleJack, lo ves. :Es muy sencillo, el rosa a Pinkie Pie, :a Fluttershy algo fresco, :buena forma y color. :¿Creen que se ve lindo? :Lindo y maravilloso, :enganchar, se que ¡va a encantar! :Que combine todo con la crin :y algo de magia por aquí, :aunque el costado largo este, :Rainbow se verá muy bien. :El vestido de Rainbow es. :A medir, a cortar, :diseñar, colocar, :cada hilo coser, :cada lienzo poner. :¡Es arte un vestido haceeer! Segunda Vuelta thumb|right|300px :Sparkle: :Bien, las estrellas del cinturón deben ser muy precisas, Orión tiene tres estrellas en el cinturón, no cuatro. :Rarity: :A coser junta varios hilos, :tiempo no hay, :ella siempre tiene la razón. :Aunque mi elección fue la correcta, :está noche hay que terminar. :Pinkie Pie ese color es fuerte, :ponlo a la luz y lo verás. :Los he cosido juntos. :Pinkie :¿No crees que mi vestido tendría más estilo con paletas? :Rarity :Bueno creo que... :Pinkie :¿Qué tal unos globos? :Rarity :Pues es que... :Pinkie :¡Hazlo! :Rarity :Cada hora, :un cambio más, :los voy cosiendo juntos, sin parar. :Fluttershy yo me confundo mas, :Rainbow Dash tienes que pensar, :¡Oh por Dios! no hay mucho tiempo ya, :y el que es de Applejack debe brillaaaaaaaar. :Hacer vestidos, es sencillo ya ves. :Hay que coser de nuevo, :a medirlos seguir ese es mi objetivo. :Twilight :Esta constelación es el Can Mayor, no el menor. :Fluttershy :Alta costura francesa por favor. :Rarity :¡Agh! :Applejack :¿Y si llueve? Ah ¡Impermeables! :Pinkie :Más globos, no son demasiados globos, más dulces, menos dulces. ¡Espera! ¡Serpentinas! :Rarity :¿Serpentinas? :Pinkie :¿De quién es el vestido? :Rarity :Serpentinas entonces. :Dash :¿Qué? :Rarity :¿No vas a decirme que cambie algo también? :Rainbow :No, solo quiero que mi vestido sea genial. :Rarity :¿No te gusta el color? :Rainbow :El color esta bien pero que se vea mas genial :Rarity :¿No te gusta la forma? thumb|"Que sea 20% más genial" :Rainbow :La forma esta bien solo has que se vea pues, genial.Que sea veinte por ciento más genial :Pinkie :Si mi decisión no existía. :Rainbow :Lo que más nos gusta es conocer. :Twilight :Para hacer estilo y apariencia. :Fluttershy :Y asegurarnos de tenerla. :Applejack :Aunque solo tengas que evitarla. :Todas :Y no haya mucho para comprarla. :Rarity :No ponerme y no intimidarme ,en la presentación está el arte. :A medir, a cortar, :diseñar, colocar, :cada hilo coser, :cada lienzo poner. :Es arte un vestido haceeeeeeeer. en:Rarity's Dressmaking Song de:Art of the Dress sv:Konsten att göra en dress Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 1ra Temporada